ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewdening Love/Chapter 18
Text 18 – Leap of Fiath YOU NOT NICE PEOPLE! YOU! STOP and love you all every1 else. God looks upon thyne and smiles :3 <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 I pashed away from Jay because Jenny was staring in all angry like. Oh no! :o “I didn’t do anything! SERIOUS?!?!?” I said but Jenny walked thru the room and i thought she was going to slwp me. FeJay did nto saw anything becorse I think she was felling gilty about cuming onto me. “Jenny I wouldn’t crack onto your boffriend!!!!! WTF?!?1" I said sadly. Jenny warked past me and went to Jay. “I don’t want to be wiff you, your a man slut and I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!11111” She shooted at him and slapped him and then she left, but not before giving me an EVIL NON-BEST-FREIND-GLARE!!!!!!111 Jay looked upset and as thou he was going to cri. I hugged him again, and accidently admired how taught his mussles were. Damn he was a sexah wolf and he kneeded me. "It's ok, ok she will come back to you!’ I was trying to make him fell bettar becoz I didn’t went him to be sad and upset over Jenny. She flared up sometimes, like my queef sister does sumtimes. Jay srugged and shat down on his bed, I sat with him agan. This time we didn’t cuddle becor I new it woudnt be a good idéa - Jenny could come back in any moment and we were! Jay didn’t say anything so I desided it was time for me to go home. I said goodbye to Fatnando and left his house and went home. He waved. I was tried when I got home so I went straight to bed, changing into my uber hot Arab Princess laungeray, it is black with white frills and made with foreign silks. I felt really stressed with everything that had happened that day so i felt asleep. That night, images of Ward troblled me, and I felt guilty. I had given in to Lust almost, and beetrayed my beloved! A guilt swept over me but then it went. The next morning I woke up and the sun was out. I thought bout Wad and the dream and Jay and Jenny and i started to tear. I missed him so much. I thought about runging Jenny btu then I remembered that she was anger at me. So i rung Fenando. "Keh?" "Hey Funado! Is Ward in?" Frendtaro's voice sounded old but happy. He was a good man, almoss nice like Father James but he kicked his ass in niceness. “Helo,” J said when he anwered the phone. He sounded wearwolfy and Indian. “Hi Jacuyb,:I said seductivy in an errotic manner “Oh, hi Joan,” he relied happly “Is everything ok with you in Jen?” i asked “no,” he said, he cleerly dint want to talk about it. “Do you want to cume rond?” I asked “Okay, said Fenando. I took the time to pray and to dress in a hawt black mini with white stockings and heals, a blue frilled summeh dresstop thing and tied my hair into a ponytail and applied sexah mascara and blue lipstick for an exotic look. Then he was outside my house in a tight blak top and demin jeans and sneakers. He looked fucking bad ass. I let him in the door then my phone ring, it was Al! “Hey Joan..........I need to talk to you, I am coming over.” “K, I said. But my heart was cold. It clearly was going to have to do with Ward...I looked at Jay guilty and looked away, brewdingly. It was ominous (Erin: ) Then Al was out the front aswell.She had a pute white gown on with black stockings and heals and looked haot. I went out to met her, leaving Jay in the house. “What is it Alic?” I asked “It’s Wead...He..." She brust into tears, sniffling and looked sad. I frowned. Jay frowned. "Ward is going to kill himself becus he is sad over leaving you!” "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!!!!!!111111111", I yellowed, because I had been such a bitch be be so mean to hymn and make him consider THE ULTIMATE SIN! (Erin: Joan is a bitch!) "He cant do that we have to stop him!! Where is he?!?!!" Alci nnodded and we got in her car. "We have to leavc now, he is in Italy," She told me and I started to cry. he had ron to Euripe to escape me! "This is all my fault, I seamed "No it is not, he leaft you, Aliec told me, but I still felt angily. We spd dwn the road to get to the airpurt so we could catch a plane to erope. <3<3<#<#<3<3,# Ok I did have one cruiser lol but still, it isn't THAT BAD >: ( Characters *Joan *Jacob *Jenny *Fernando *Edward (mentioned) *Alice Chapter 18